Rebel
by TwilightLuvr4Eva
Summary: Post New Moon but before Eclipse-Alice joined the Volturi and Jane is not evil but still part of the Volturi When Jane hears of plans to kill Bella what will she do? First FanFic! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Unfortunately!!! This is my first FanFic-hope you like it.**

**Alice joined the Volturi when she was offered after rescuing Edward in Volterra. In this story Jasper does not exist.**

**Alice's POV**

"Alice?" Aro's voice wakes me from my dreams.

"Can you come to a meeting now please?" I nod and follow him to the conference room.

When Aro asks you a question you don't have a choice, you just follow his instructions if you want to live.

Following him down the hall Jane and Alec joined us, those two really are two peas in a pod.

When we reached the throne room I realized we were the last to arrive, Caius and Marcus were already there.

Jane broke the eerie silence "So? Why a meeting?" her innocent voice trilled.

"We need to discuss the risk that Bella Swan poses to our world" Marcus replied in his bored monotone.

I instantly tensed.

I like Bella and don't want to harm her but I have to acknowledge that she is a threat to our existence. I desperately tried to think of a way to keep her safe for now.

"We were promised she would be changed and we know the Cullen's honor their promises" I pointed out.

"Yes, but is it enough?" Alec replied haughtily.

"Family! Let us not fight" interrupted Aro.

The conversation continued for a while longer, all of us sharing our ideas and worries over Bella's existence.

Just as I was getting bored and thinking of leaving Caius came up with a "brilliant" idea. "Let's give the Cullen's a little surprise visit. Now that they don't have Alice it will truly be a surprise."

Unanimously everyone agreed-except for Jane, she was very quiet for a change.

**Jane's POV**

"Good idea Caius" Aro praises Caius's idea.

I stand silently on the edge of the group hopefully unnoticed.

My thoughts are muddled-"Does Bella deserve to die?", "Shouldn't we give her a chance?"

I notice Alice staring at me and I'm suddenly thankful that she can't read minds.

As everybody is deciding on the plan I keep thinking about Bella.

As Aro decides when we will visit the Cullen's Alice stares at me with a questioning does she want? Aro dismisses us and I stay behind as everybody breezes out.

When it was just me and Aro I walked up to him and started to tell him what had been troubling me for the last few nights.

"Aro, I am thinking about leaving the Volturi. Just for a short holiday-I want to explore the world"

Aro's face was shocked but he quickly regained his composure.

"I understand Jane, feel free to leave but remember we will miss you dearly"

Mentally I thanked him and started to offer him my hand but quickly withdrew when I remembered the thoughts I had during the meeting.

Instead I muttered a thank-you and turned to leave.

Quietly I fled to my room hoping my bizarre behavior went unnoticed

**A/N-I know it's really short - sorry!!**

**When I get my first review I will post the second chapter so please review!! I know it's short-the next should be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV-**

I have always enjoyed hunting.

Because it is what I do best it gives me time to think things through.

Every since I met Bella these thoughts have been centered entirely on her and her safety.

I still cannot forgive myself for leaving.

Her pain is my pain.

If I hadn't left the Volturi would not be interested in her and Alice would still be here.

I miss Alice, we were the odd ones, freaks together.

I wish she had not joined the Volturi, the exact people who want to kill Bella.

I fear for Bella's safety.

In human form she is vulnerable.

Too vulnerable-if the Volturi were to come she would be killed for sure.

Should I just grant her biggest wish?

Do I want to take away her soul?

But if I leave her as human and the Volturi come….

Now that we don't have Alice we are so vulnerable.

The Volturi could already be on their way and we have no idea.

I need to talk to Carlisle about it.

**Jane's POV-**

I have made up my mind.

Bella is not deserving of death.

I will leave tomorrow.

I will try to be good in my life.

Or after-life whatever this is.

**Carlisle's POV**-

This is one of the worst parts of being a doctor-writing a report on my day.

I have finished them in about two minutes but I can't tell anyone that I am that fast.

Instead I sit at my desk typing every thought that comes into my head.

Today I was thinking about the conversation between me and Edward last night.

The situation with Bella is a huge emotional strain for him.

I wish I could help…..

Actually I can!

I need to tell Edward, I stand up and grab my keys.

As I leave the office I yell good-bye to my secretary heading home to my wonderful family.

**A/N-I know it's not long - sorry!!!**

**When I get my 10th review I will post the 3rd chapter so start to review!!!**

**By the way you find out Carlisle's decision later on in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to get you all excited that this might be a new chapter-it's not!

As soon as I get 10 reviews (including two from people I don't know) I will post the next chapter.

The chapter is written and just waiting to be published!!!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Here's a little teaser for you guys from the next chapter. If you review the whole thing will be up _very_ soon!**

Bella's POV

I wake drowsily from my sleep and struggle to open my eyes. I wish I could slip back under my warm covers and sleep with Edward's cold body next to mine.

Wait! Where is Edward?

This wakes me up and I am suddenly immediately alert. I jump to my feet and look around my small room searching for his perfect marble body.

But he was nowhere. My room felt empty and so did my heart.

I stumble downstairs (tripping over only twice-a new record for me) hoping to distract myself. I inhale quickly in shock when I see Edward sitting calmly at the table, a familiar sparkle in his golden eyes.

"I thought you were gone!" I gush as I run to him and envelop him in a tight hug.

"I can't leave you, haven't you learnt that yet?" His sweet voice is all I need to hear, my heart jumps

Quietly he chuckles and gently releases himself from my tight embrace.

**Hope you like it-review and it will be up soon!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi People!!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently**

**I'm thinking about not writing any more of my story (sad face) If I get some reviews soon I will continue writing otherwise it will remain unwritten**

**Anyways-if you like it review!!!!**

**Rach**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the great reviews!!! **

**Especially big thanks to AliceW, Miss Marielle and edwardsgirl879 (they are people who reviewed that I don't know in person)**

**I've had some questions about the story so I thought I'd answer them here**

**_-_ Why did Alice join the Volturi?_ Alice joined when she was offered in hope of pursuing a different life and maybe meeting her mate  
-_ Where is Jasper?_ Jasper does not exist in this story  
-_ How is Carlisle going to help Edward?_ You find out later on in the story so if I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?_**

**Anyway thanks again and heres the next chapter-hope you like it! I made it extra long to apologise for the last short ones.**

Bella's POV

I wake drowsily from my sleep and struggle to open my eyes. I wish I could slip back under my warm covers and sleep with Edward's cold body next to mine.

Wait! Where is Edward?

This wakes me up and I am suddenly immediately alert. I jump to my feet and look around my small room searching for his perfect marble body.

But he was nowhere. My room felt empty and so did my heart.

I stumble downstairs (tripping over only twice-a new record for me) hoping to distract myself. I inhale quickly in shock when I see Edward sitting calmly at the table, a familiar sparkle in his golden eyes.

"I thought you were gone!" I gush as I run to him and envelop him in a tight hug.

"I can't leave you, haven't you learnt that yet?" His sweet voice is all I need to hear, my heart jumps

Quietly he chuckles and gently releases himself from my tight embrace.

*********

I ease myself into Edwards' Volvo, not wanting to hurt myself before the day really begins. Noticing that Edward is quieter than usual I ask him what is wrong.

He doesn't reply, just speeds up.

"Edward?" I prompt

"You're not safe. The Volturi could be coming for you tomorrow and I would have no idea. Without Alice you are so vulnerable. But I can't destroy your soul, never." My mind struggles to comprehend Edward's rush of words.

I'm scared. I hate being helpless. If only Alice was still here....

I miss Alice, much more than I let on. If Edward knew....he might leave again. I don't think I could handle that a second time.

Alice's POV

I walk restlessly down the corridor. Something is not right, I can feel it but I have no idea what it is.

Sometimes my visions are so vague. My latest was of Jane talking to a large coven, but I have no idea what coven it was and that worries me.

I try to assure myself that it was probably just Jane carrying out the law. Justice is a wonderful thing.

As I'm walking I have another vision. This is still of Jane but now she is running, running away from Volterra. Why?

I'm worried, what should I do? Jane is one of the Volturi's main members. If we lost her abilities we would be a lot less advantaged in fights.

If I talk to Aro he could ask Jane what is wrong. I don't want to go and see Jane because my visions might be wrong.

Realising that I have been unconsciously walking towards Aro room I speed up, eager to arrive and soon found myself staring at the ornate knocker on the door to his room.

Taking a deep breath I reached my hand towards the knocker just as the door flew open to reveal Aro with a grin plastered on his face.

"Did I surprise you?" he inquired

To tell the truth he had startled me but I'm not going to give in that easily

"No" I replied defiantly

Aro chuckled and stood aside to let me in.

* * *

After talking to Aro I felt assured that there was nothing suspicious happening with Jane. I tried to dismiss my negative thoughts about her but my 6th sense still told me something was wrong.

My 6th sense has never failed me before so I decided to go and ask Jane herself. Hopefully she would be able to satisfy my sense.

When I arrived at Jane's room I was surprised at the lack of door but then I remembered that Alec had been bothering Jane yesterday and she got mad at him. In result she used her power and he flew through her door, smashing it into many pieces.

Not sure how to announce my presence I softly called her.

"Jane?"

**A/N-Hope you like it**

**You know how to get the next chapter. Hit that lil green button down there and tell me what you think!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I've decided to put Rebel on hiatus for now but I probably won't ever start writing it again. Keep your eye out for my new story "Maybe This Time…" which I'll post soon. Hope you like it!

Also if anyone has any good female baby names either leave a review on Rebel or send me a PM.


End file.
